


哥谭病症

by Ashley777



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: Batjokes, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley777/pseuds/Ashley777
Summary: 也许他们都失忆了，也许他们都没有。
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 2





	哥谭病症

Jack患了严重的疾病，他预约了9点去诊所。Bruce患了严重的疾病，他预约了10点去诊所。

恋爱幻想症

A

“我……陷入了一段恋情。”

“对方是怎样人呢？”

“不知道。一面之缘，在公园里。”

“浪漫的一见钟情？”

“本应是。但我同他陷入了早已开始的爱情。在我的梦中乌托邦里，他套圌上可笑的套装，展开邪圌恶的羽翼。在上下颠倒的哥谭城中，我虔诚地亲吻他的蓝眼，他冷酷的披风化为一片融化的夜空，然后我被夜色裹住。我叫那个人Batman。问题就是，我不认识谁是Batman。”

“您不是哥谭人？”

“按照我的履历，我在哥谭受了半辈子的罪。”

“那你应该认识Batman”

“也许这和我的记忆缺失有关。”

B

“我爱上一个男人。”

“先生，这并非什么疾病。”

“我只见过他一次。”

“一见钟情没什么不对。您要他的电话了吗？”

“不，问题是我幻想出了我和他全部的过去。没错，我得了恋爱幻想症。我将他幻想成一个恶圌毒的艺术家，他恶圌毒的小刀扎进我的盔甲，他混乱的炸药撕碎一条街道。但是我爱他。我给他取了一个名字Joker，不存在于现实的名字。”

“您是最近才搬进哥谭的吗？”

“不，哥谭是我的城。”

“但你却不认识Joker？”

“我失去了一段记忆。”

失忆症

A

“您能回想起的记忆到什么时候？”

“铜黄圌色的弯月切开夜的表面，碎裂的玻璃坠落，如同梦中缤纷的星辰，忘川的绿水覆盖上爆炸的狂夜，从高处倾倒而下。我被留在了一滩血迹里，血迹在开裂，裂成不可修复的鸿沟，一只蝙蝠躺在裂痕的边缘。他伸出手，他说我是他的朋友。我知道你听上去，我像是在做梦，我也觉得。但那就是最后的记忆。”

“您提到了蝙蝠。和您梦中所指的人相同吗？”

“蝙蝠。对，和梦里相同。裹着柔软的黑披风，黏在血里，快要死了。”

“最后，您的记忆怎样结束呢？”

“我进了一扇门，门内是死亡，还有个没说完的字。Ha，我想说Ha”

B

“您能回想到的记忆到什么时候？”

“那是一个夜晚。一个野蛮至极的夜晚，血涂满了地圌下的山洞，绿色的黏圌液滚在我的身上，我快死了，还有一个人也是。一个可笑的小丑，他没有笑。我朝他伸出手，我说他是我的朋友，他拒绝拉住我的手。”

“你提到了小丑。和你之前说的是同一个吗？”

“嗯，绿发的小丑，苍白如纸。”

“这段记忆的结局是什么？”

“死亡和嘲笑声。”

行尸综合症

A

“你记忆的结尾是死亡？”

“是的，我确实是死了。‘我’是一个吊在虚空里的壳，城市是一个死人的幻想出的平静生活。我的名字是假话，我的身份是妄想。我行走的街道是虚无的，水中的鱼是镜子的倒影。我被强行赋予了理智，我本应该是恶毒，混乱，疯狂的光。”

“梦里的你是怎样的人。”

“是个疯圌子。怪诞的艺术家。他烧掉整条街道，就为了点一只香烟。他割开他的脸皮，就为了寄出一份礼物。他跳进硫酸池，就为了没人能偷走他的欢笑。他住在一座铁栏围城的城堡里，睡在辛辣的月光下，他不停地大笑，他想要毁灭哥谭，他叫做Joker。”

B

“你是说你的记忆结尾是你死了？”

“是的。我死了。这就是结局。我不知道现在算什么。一个死人的妄想？‘我’已经不是我了，我的内脏不是我的，我的血液不是我的，我的神经不是我的。我早就死了，和我的朋友一起。在鲜血淋漓的梦里。”

“为什么你认为你已经死了。”

“证据就是‘我’被颠圌覆了，我过着像是个人的生活。也许你不相信，我曾经是黑圌暗骑士，站在精神崩溃的边缘摇摇欲坠，恶圌魔诱惑我堕落，而我封闭视听回归古典的健全。我是试图拯救哥谭的病人。”

抑郁症

A

“您为什么想要毁灭哥谭？”

“哥谭……一个过时的笑话，白蚁啃食的木头，崩散的醉舟，沉没是他的命运。它让人绝望。”

B

“为什么您认为拯救哥谭是一种疾病？”

“西西弗斯最终将巨石推上去了吗？”

被爱妄想症

A

“先生，您太过于抑郁。”

“不，我不抑郁。我说过我陷入了恋爱，我爱上了公园里的男人，他的蓝眼如同骑士的蓝宝石，他的黑发像是暗夜的影子，他是我的蝙蝠。他也爱我。就在他阻止我将枪口抵上额头的时刻，我在他的眼中看见了爱。”

B

“先生，别这么悲观。”

“不，我不悲观。我说过爱上了一个人，我心里回荡着闪耀的迷人的爱情。我在公园与那个人相遇，他温顺的如同低头食草羔羊，他悲伤的如同教堂里沉重的大提琴，但是他就是我的小丑。他爱我，就在阻止他朝自己开圌枪的时刻，就在我抱住他的时刻，他已坠入爱河。”

恋物癖

A

“先生，我注意到您一直带着围巾。可现在是夏天。我猜测也许这是与您的爱情相关的事物。”

“是的，我爱这条围巾，我不能取下这条围巾。就在我与他拥圌抱的夜晚，他为我裹上了围巾。我看见深湖开裂，另一个我从湖中走出，他用湿漉漉的躯体将我抱住，他在欢笑，而我在流泪。”

B

“您提到枪，是您放在胸口的这把白枪吗？”

“没错，是这把。我从他的手上抢下来，我的头顶飞过了一只蝙蝠，他用阴冷的蓝眼看着我，我好像读懂了它的想法。它让我将恋人搂入怀中，它让我把恋人的性命放如胸口。所以我一直带着这把枪。”

选择障碍症

A

“如果可以选择，您会选择现在的生活方式还是您梦里的生活。”

“……我没有选择，我是梦的影子，造梦者如果要醒来，我无法改变。”

“假设您并不是一个梦境。”

“我不知道。”

“这是个困难的选择吗？”

“是的。很难。发生在当下的我和凝聚在梦中的我，虚假的现在与真圌实的过去，安稳的现世与疯狂的往界。不容易的抉择，不是吗？”

“如果选择就在眼前。”

“如果他出现，那只蝙蝠划过哥谭的夜色，我就回去和他共舞。我可以选择不回去，当我环视这座城市，我没有恨，我的生活很平静，好极了，我可以不那么疯狂，坐在椅子上享受一阵夜风，等待一个人。只是……”

“只是？”

“我有个愚蠢的担心。我担心现在的梦太好，我会舍不得醒来。他一定会清醒，如果必要，我会做那个提醒他的讨厌鬼。他有近乎一个不可实现的远梦，能实现这个梦的人不是现在的他。”

B

“现在有一个选择，您可以回到梦里，也可以留在此地，您会如何抉择呢？”

“……”

“先生？”

“这不是一个选择。我的直觉告诉我，总有种一天我必须回去，戴上那个面具，它长在我的脸上太久，我仿佛以为那张脸才是我的。当我听见城市的呼唤，当灯光亮起，标志出现在空中，我就必须出发。”

“如果那盏灯一直没有亮起来呢？”

“我……可是，没有那一天。”

“您对现在没有留念吗？”

“我知道它是假的，偷来的时光，借来的幸福。”

“所以您可以割舍您的现在。”

“不……我陷入了一场时间夹缝中的恋爱。如果可以，我想要停在不会走的时间里，停在永不褪色的永恒，停止，和我爱的人在一起，直到我和他满头白发。但是时间会走。一切都会回去。我不能一直把头埋在沙子里。”

幻视

A

“您可以配合我完成一个测试吗？这里有一些图片，告诉我你在图片里看见了什么？”

“蝙蝠。很多的蝙蝠。成片上万的蝙蝠盘旋在罗马斗兽场的穹顶。一只死去的蝙蝠……是我杀了他。是我杀了他，呜……是我杀了他。”

“冷静点先生，这只是张图片。您没有杀任何人。”

B

“接下来有个测试，希望您能配合。有一些图片，您可以自圌由联想，告诉我您看到了什么。”

“罗夏墨迹测试，这一点都不新鲜。”

“请您配合。”

“好吧。这张……戴着王冠的小丑，这个……正在涂着口红的小丑。为什么你的图片都是些小丑，这张是和蝙蝠互相追逐的小丑。这张……”

“您看到了什么？”

“愤怒的小丑。心碎的结局。我看到了终局。”

角色扮演

A“在这个环节里，您可以随便问我问题，我会为您解答。”

“医生，您相信阿波罗会爱上狄俄尼索斯吗？”

“他们都是神的儿子，互不相融，又无法区分。他们早已并肩而行。”

B“接下来的环节由您提问，什么问题都行，我会为您解答。”

“医生，您相信梅菲斯特会爱上浮士德吗？”

“只要浮士德拒绝上帝的爱火，转身亲吻恶魔。”

禁忌冲动

A

“我知道这是错的，吓人的做法，我和他或许完全没有未来。但是我无法克制我的想象。如果我和他还有下一次见面，我会直接吻他。”

“你没有错。”

B

“我知道你会阻止我，我甚至知道我的病症的学名。但我不会压抑这份禁忌的冲动，等我下一次见到他。我会狠狠地亲他，完成当下的愿望。”

“为什么我要阻止你。”

Jack患了严重的精神疾病，9点55他离开诊所。他等着电梯下楼。Bruce患了严重的精神疾病，9点55他来到诊所。他在电梯口排队等待上楼。

10点，钟声响起。

黑猫从月桂上跳落，山雀跃上一株紫衫。小孩的八音盒开始旋转，教堂的唱诗班刚刚停止。旅人点燃一支旧式香烟，画家往留声机里推进新唱片。爱神的鲜血滴落在枯萎的玫瑰上，死神的乌鸦正盯着陨落的花瓣。一位新生儿出生，一位老人死去。

电梯门开了。


End file.
